Aquí no hay quien viva
by sukuruchu
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todos los de Seigaku viviesen JUNTOS en un EDIFICIO? Mucha diversión y unas cuantas perversidades...


¡Hola!, tal ves me recuerden por historias como "vieja a las amazonas" –fic que nunca pude publicar el final ya que me censuraron. – pero está vez, me apegué a las reglas y escribí narradamente – ¡que atroz!- todo sea para que no me censuren como ya me pasó en otra pagina. Espero que les guste el fic y quiero recalcar que soy nueva escribiendo de esta forma así que si no está bien narrado o si tiene unas faltitas por ahí, por favor no me maten, hago lo posible para que quede bonito¡ah! Y con respecto a las caritas como por ejemplo "¬¬", las iré quitando de a poco, por favor, no me maten, pero esto me cuesta U¡diablos!, se los dije. Ahí les va:

* * *

**♠ ****Aquí no hay quien viva ♠**

* * *

Esta historia comienza en un edificio ubicado en la ciudad de tokyo. Sus residente, que de por cierto están bien locos, llevan una vida muy divertida y extraña, por lo mismo, si eres homo fóbica o algo así, te recomiendo que no leas , en fin. En este edificio viven: 

1A: eiji kikumaru-oishi syuchiroh

1B: inui sadaharu-kaidoh kaoru

2A: tezuka kunimitsu-fuji syuusuke

2B: mizuki hajime-yuuta fuji

3Asanada genichiroh-yukimura

3B: tomoka-ann tachibana-sakuno

4A: momoshiro takeshi-ryoma echizen

4B: kippei tachibana

5A: Sra. sumire y el viejo banji

Video center: taka san

En la portería vive horio como conserje y de colado y aprovechado, echizen nanjiroh quien tuvo que elegir entre vivir en la calle o en la portería ya que su queridito hijo NO le permitió vivir en su "nidito de amor".

Para adentrarlos un poco en la retorcida historia, oishi trabaja muy duro como vendedor de propiedades, por eso tuvo que viajar muy lejos y por mucho tiempo a una capacitación dejando solo a eiji. Nuestro pelirrojo amigo, estando bajo la soledad solitaria, accedió a una extraña petición de su compañera de edificio, tomoka. Tomoka es una lesbiana que busca desesperadamente una pareja, pero igual de sumida en la soledad, le dieron ganitas de tener un lindo hijito que le hiciera compañía. Un favor bastante extraño de por cierto, pero que le hacia demasiada ilusión a ambos. Así, tomoka quedo embarazado por inseminación artificial (ese proceso costo mucho tiempo) y a los nueve meses nació Eiko, un lindo niñito de cabello rojo, ojos azules y piel blanca (gracias al cielo que salio parecido al "padre"), al mismo tiempo apareció oishi, quedando "plop" con la noticia pero entendiendo que era un deseo de su novio y ya nada podía hacer al respecto mas que convertirse en el tío oishi

Por su parte inui trabaja en una empresa de jugos energéticos y kaoru de "personal training" en un gimnasio, y para su desgracia, junto con momo

Tezuka convive con fuji y ambos se convirtieron en doctores. tezuka tuvo que resignarse a no poder jugar tenis nunca mas debido a su jodido brazo así que no encontró ninguna especialización mejor que "especialista en lesiones de brazos izquierdos", mientras que fuji es oculista (creo que para las consultas si debe abrir muy bien los ojos )

mizuki es un idiota que trabaja en cualquier cosa cuando se le da la real gana ya que se gano el "sueldo por 20 años de 1.000.000 mensuales" y pues EL YUUTA es técnico en computación y trabaja la mitad del día en un colegio de solo "hombres" donde esta muy a gusto

Sanada vive y con lo que le había dejado su abuelo muerto de herencia y pues lo gasta en nada más ni nada menos que en yukimura (que cada día parecía más muerto)

Tomoka trabaja de estriper en un cabaret nocturno, sakuno como secretaria de un abogado con perversiones sexuales y Ann como editora del diario más sucio y coprolalico de la ciudad

Como ya mencione, momoshiro es "personal training" y ryoma es... ryoma es... pues ryoma es algo, vean ustedes en que trabaja

Tachibana trabaja en las mañanas un hogar de menores musulmanes en riego social y en las tardes va a sus iglesia musulmana dejando lo mejor para la noche, sus fiestas gays en su departamento junto con los fudomine boys

La Sra. sumire casi se murió cuando supo que todos sus estudiantes eran gays, por eso entro en depresión y se convirtió en una anciana quisquillosa... ah, y comparte el depto con el viejo baji. Ambos viven con su jubilación observando las extrovertidas vidas de sus ex alumnos.

una tarde cualquiera, en el depto de tezuka y fuji

Tezuka leía un libro sobre lesiones de brazos izquierdo mientras que fuji

Preparaba una súper "wena" ensalada a lo mas syuusuke (no quiero probar eso)

- ne, kuni chan- dijo el castaño menor, tomando el filudo cuchillo para cortar el limón

- no me llames así ¬¬-

-¿eh¿Por qué cuando estamos en la cama no te importa cómo te llamo y ahora si?- dijo con esa hermosa sonrisa picarona impregnada en el rostro-bueno, KUNIMITSU. Yuuta y ése que no quiero recordar su nombre, irán de vacaciones...

-...-

- y me pidió que le cuidáramos la casa en su ausencia... y ya sabes, entrar de vez en cuando, ver si todo esta en orden... además… (Abre sus ojos lujuriosamente) supe que se compraron una cama americana nueva de dos plazas y media

- ¿q-qué quieres decir con eso? - dijo un poco asustado, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a syuusuke, nadie se lo sacaba, ni el mismo tezuka podía

en eso tocan la puerta y tezuka la abre mas que rápido parta salir de esa "indecorosa" situación..., lo conocía bastante y sabia perfectamente para donde iba el carro.

- ¡¡¡¡FUJIKO!!!!- gritó eiji, entrando al depto corriendo y saltando y haciendo un tremendo escándalo- ¿cómo estas?

-hola tezuka - saludo oishi cortésmente quien aun estaba afuera del departamento a diferencia de eiji quien estaba ya prácticamente instalado, sentado y tomando jugo en el lugar de tezuka.

- eiji¿qué trae por aquí?, no te veía desde hace... 3 horas-dijo fuji observando su reloj

- oishi y yo queríamos saber si tenias una pelota de fútbol, es que queremos salir a jugar con Eiko al jardín- pidió eiji con una linda sonrisa traviesa en su cara

- no tenemos -.- - cortó el ex buchou

- espérenme, vuelvo enseguida, creo tener una por ahí (fuji se mete a una habitación y regresa a la sala con una pelota de fútbol) - la tenía guardada-

- ¿de dónde sacaste eso? - preguntó tezuka atónito. Él sabía que tenían pelotas de tenis, pero ¿de fútbol?

- (abre sus ojos pervertidamente) era sorpresa, para hoy en la noche

-oh no- pensó tezuka. El imaginarse para qué seria usada esa pelota lo aterraba

- bien oishi, vamos, gracias- eiji se va saltando con la pelota en la mano para ir a la casa de las 3 solteronas

en el depto solteronas

-ehy sakuno¿por qué no vienes con migo hoy?, me invitaron a una despedida soltera, te hará bien-dijo ann tratando de subirle el animo a la "caso perdido"

- lo siento ann chan,-dijo la virgen Maria, perdón, sakuno- pero lo he decidido. No veré y haré cosas impuras, debo mantenerme limpia para ryoma kun ///

- ò.ó que dale con lo mismo¿hasta cuando tengo que decirte que ese gay no te?...están tocando la puerta (ann abrió dejando pasar a eiji y a oishi)

- ¡eiko! -gritó el padre del año cargando a su hijito en brazos. Al mismo tiempo tomoka salio del closet... perdón, de su habitación muy preocupada.

- eiji, que bueno que viniste

- ¿qué ocurre, nya?

- es que... yo... (Le costaba pronunciar lo que debía decir... como por décima vez) estoy preocupada por eiko por que... le compre una pistola y un set de guerra pero... ¡no hace mas que jugar con la cocinita que le regalaste!

- ¡¿estás diciendo que mi hijo es gay!? - eiji se estaba enojando ¿por qué siempre que hablaban llegaban al mismo tema?- ¡eres una lesbiana homo fóbica!- grito exaltado

- ¿cómo no quieres que me preocupe¡Si lo subiste a una carroza en el día del orgullo gay!

- ó.ò pero es que habían muchos colores, nya

-si,-intervino el "tío oishi"- además había un travesti y eiko me dijo "mira papa, micky mouse"

- ¿te dice papá? O.o

- ¡papa!- balbuceo el niño moviéndose para ser cargando por su tío

mientras que por la ventana de su depto, la Sra. sumire observaba al conjunto con sus mega binoculares

- ¡BANJI! a que no sabes la ultima,-gritó la vieja menopausia- ¡el hijo marika ya no quiere al padre marika!

- deja de espiar al resto, sumire chan-

- esto estará de lujo para mi programa de radio ilegal- la vieja anotaba cada detalle de lo vecinos en un cuadernito a lo mas inui en su juventud- además... (Baja los binoculares apuntando al patio) ò.ó ¡viejo asqueroso, sale de allí que es lugar para mi programa de radio!

resulta que nanjiroh estaba tomando sol en una reposera en ropa interior

- ya me voy, ya me voy, ya no hay libertad en este país... (nanjiroh recogió su reposera y se fue a la portería de horio)

en la entrada del edificio estaba horio trapeando el piso

- años de experiencia para llegar a ser conserje de un edificio gay, esto es el colmo, y para mas, tengo que lidiar con ese viejo sucio y pervertido en mi portería. Le diré a ryoma kun que él se ocupe de su padre. Yo no tengo por qué- entran momo y ryoma al edificio tomados de la mano

- hola horio, tanto tiempo - saludó momo muy animado, parece que su salida al cine había sido muy agitada ya que traía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- -.- chess-

- ah... ryoma kun... debo hablar con tigo... verás...es sobre tu padre... quiero que te lo lleve… -horio no alcanzó a terminar lo que estaba diciendo cuando fue interrumpido por ryoma

- nos vamos -.- adiós- y ryoma se fue con momo a su depto como lo que el viento se llevó

- ¡nadie me quiere!- dijo horio justo cuando aparece nanjiroh en ropa interior-¡dios¿qué está haciendo¡Póngase un poco de ropa!

- ¡ja!, no saben lo que se pierden al negarse ver mi hermoso cuerpo- murmuro el viejo preparándose para escuchar, al igual que toda la comunidad, el programa ilegal de radio de la Sra. sumire

Y el momento llegó...

La entrenadora retirada se instaló en el patio del condominio con una mesita y controles de música, y comenzó el programa

-¡hola gente!-saludó animadamente frente al micrófono- hoy les tengo muchas copuchas, aquí, en radio patio. Comenzaremos con la primera de último momento. El hijo marika del payasito ya no lo quiere como padre, quiere al cabeza de huevo¡su supuesto tío!

EN EL DEPTO DE EIJI Y OISHI

- ¡¡eso no es verdad!! -gritaba eiji haciendo pucheros- ¡¡¡mi hijo me quiere a mi!!!

- ¿tengo cabeza de huevo?- pensó oishi aturdido por la forma de su cabeza

en el patio

- si, y además el diablito de mizuki se irá de vacaciones con su pareja, el hermano no prodigio del prodigio fuji syuusuke

en el depto de mizuki y yuuta

- ò.ó ¿qué importa que yo no sea un prodigio¡condenada vieja!- reclamó yuuta ya hartó de ser comparado con su guapo hermano

en el patio

- por otra parte, la ya conocida "caso perdido" (sakuno) mi nieta¡sigue pensando que ryoma le dará algún día la pasada!

en el depto de las solteronas

- ó.ò eso no es cierto, yo se que ryoma kun se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos y dejará a momoshiro - decía sakuno sosteniendo un rosario

en el depto de momo ryo

(Véase la puerta de su habitación cerrada y ustedes, amantes del yaoi, imagínense cualquier cochinada, esta vez no hay restricciones)

de vuelta al depto de las solteronas

- estoy segura que ryoma kun se dará cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos- seguía hablando sola

- ¡donde la viste!- gritaron sus compañeras de depto

en el patio

- y si creyeron que eso era poco, se equivocan porque ¡cada día que pasa podemos ver a syuusuke entrar con mas juguetes sexuales a su depto¡Preparen sus tapones de oídos por que en cualquier momento ocurre lo que están pensando!

en el depto tezuka por fuji

- ¿eso es cierto, suke? - preguntó tezuka. Por nada del mundo quería caer, otra vez, en las perversiones sadomasoquistas de fuji

- es sorpresa, jeje

en al patio

- pues eso es todo por ahora, los veré la próxima vez en radio patio y NO cierren sus ventanas que no veo nada (se escucha Una música de fondo con la voz de la Sra. sumire cantando "radio patio"-

To be continued…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, el 2 Cáp. Es mejor que éste (siempre me cuestan los comienzos) espero no recibir reviews asesinándome por las faltas que pudiese tener. Bien, ojala me vaya bien con esto 

Cuídense!!

Sukuruchu


End file.
